


Office Romance

by wontokki_luv97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontokki_luv97/pseuds/wontokki_luv97
Summary: I'm not gonna write anything too long and sappy because it's already WAY past my bedtime and if she was awake she would be scolding me for still being up. So all I'm gonna say is I am so incredibly grateful that you asked me to be your friend. And it stills stuns me how close we've gotten in such a short amount of time (ITS LITERALLY BEEN LIKE 2 HOURS SINCE WE TALKED AND I ALREADY MISS YOU HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO SUCH A MUSHY HUMAN) Anyway I love you a lot and this isn't nearly as much as you deserve, but I really hope you enjoy this! (It's probably shit but I did my best) Happy Birthday <3





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emitokki/gifts).



> I'm not gonna write anything too long and sappy because it's already WAY past my bedtime and if she was awake she would be scolding me for still being up. So all I'm gonna say is I am so incredibly grateful that you asked me to be your friend. And it stills stuns me how close we've gotten in such a short amount of time (ITS LITERALLY BEEN LIKE 2 HOURS SINCE WE TALKED AND I ALREADY MISS YOU HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO SUCH A MUSHY HUMAN) Anyway I love you a lot and this isn't nearly as much as you deserve, but I really hope you enjoy this! (It's probably shit but I did my best) Happy Birthday <3

Hoseok couldn't help but let out a half-hearted chuckle when he saw his typical iced Americano coffee sitting on his desk next to a not so typical slice of strawberry shortcake. He wasn't disappointed by the extra gift next to his morning coffee, actually he was thrilled by it, if his fluttering heart and slightly flushed cheeks were any indication.

He had just had one of the worst mornings of his life. On top of everything else that managed to go wrong, (his car not starting, missing the bus, stepping in a puddle and ruining his dress pants **AND** having the worst "bad hair day" ever) he'd arrived at his office only to realize he left the file with all of the materials for today's big presentation on his coffee table, and had to run back home to get it. Needless to say he was thoroughly scolded by his boss when he returned, and yet this stranger leaving a gift on his desk lifted his spirit in seconds. Hoseok was determined to figure out who this mystery person was, because this wasn't the first time he's come to work to find some sort of surprise on his desk.

He walked over to his desk, throwing his briefcase and suit jacket on the chair and searched for the note that normally accompanied whatever gift he recieved. He couldn't help but smirk and huff out a breath of amusement when he found the note under the plate the piece of cake was on and read it to himself.

 

_I noticed you're having a rough morning, so I bought you a treat._

_It reminded me of you, though it's not quite as sweet. ;)_

_~I.M._

* * *

**THE FIRST TIME**

 Changkyun really hoped he wasn't coming off as a creep. Granted, he had to admit it was a little weird (and childish) to still be doing this secret admirer bullshit when he was an adult working at a company. But listen, when your co-worker was Hoseok, **THE Hoseok,** AKA the one of the smartest, most hardworking and most talented people at Starship Inc. (not to mention the most handsome man on the face of the planet) you'd have to be stupid, **not to mention fucking blind** , to not, at the very least, be somewhat attracted to him.

 Changkyun wanted to just go up to Hoseok and attempt to have a normal conversation with the man, but there was an endless list of reasons why that was a bad idea. For one, Hoseok probably didn't even know Changkyun existed. Hoseok wasn't technically Changkyun's boss, but he was much higher up in the company. Secondly, Changkyun was painfully shy and even if he had the opportunity to confess his little crush to Hoseok, he was sure that nothing of substance would leave his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Lastly, Changkyun had no reason to believe that Hoseok was single, let alone into guys, and he wasn't sure he had the balls to go up and confess, only to find out he's intruding on someone's relationship and make everyone uncomfortable.

 Hoseok had his own private office and Changkyun sat in one of the many cubicles outside of it. Luckily, Hoseok's office walls were made of glass and Changkyun's desk was in the cubicle closest to it, so he had a good ( **FANTASTIC** ) view of everything the older man did. Hoseok had been in a fantastic mood that day. The boss had just accepted the proposal he had been working on for weeks, he was literally dancing in his chair due to the after effects of being on cloud nine. Changkyun would be damned if he said it wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen.

 Changkyun's eyes trailed Hoseok's retreating form as the older man left his office to go to the bathroom and a really, **REALLY** , stupid idea came to Changkyun's brain. _I should totally write him a little note and leave it on his desk._ And before the rational part of his brain could tell him just how stupid the idea was, he had already written the note and was racing to put it on Hoseok's desk and running back to his desk chair before anyone noticed.

 He sneakily watched Hoseok walk back to his office and sit down at his desk. He saw the cute way his right eyebrow went up and his nose scrunched in a way that reminded him of a bunny as he saw the note on his desk. He gripped his shirt right in front of where his heart would be when he saw a small smile creep onto Hoseok's face as he read it. He quickly ducked his head when Hoseok looked up from the note and surveyed the office to see if he could find the culprit, before shrugging his shoulders and getting back to work, but not before bopping the nose of the little bunny plushie next to the note, the bunny that Changkyun had removed from its formerly permanent place on his own desk to gift to Hoseok.

 

_Great job on the project proposal today!_

_The boss has never had such nice things to say!_

_Just leaving the note felt a bit funny,_

_So here's something that reminds me of you, a bunny!_

_Before you try to figure out who gave you that,_

_remember that curiosity killed the cat ;)_

_~I.M._

* * *

**THE SECOND TIME**

 

 _Hoseok has been looking really sad the past few days._ That was the first thought that came to Changkyun's mind as he watched Hoseok mope his way into the office for the 5th time this week. Changkyun wasn't sure what could of been wrong, considering he and Hoseok had never really spoken to each other, but Changkyun couldn't help but feel his heartstrings pulling in his chest, wishing he could put a smile on the older boy's face.

 Changkyun watched with pity as Hoseok leaned his face into his hands after sighing, seeming equal parts sad and frustrated. He rubbed his face harshly before dropping his arms on his desk,  leaning back into his chair, and bringing one hand up to brush his brown hair from his face. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed once more before standing up, grabbing his briefcase and leaving his office to head to the conference room.

 Changkyun decided that this was going to be his moment. He hadn't left a note on Hoseok's desk for a few weeks so he knew that he had to act on this opportunity. He scribbled his thoughts down onto a sticky note before looking up and surveying his surroundings, when he didn't see Hoseok nor were any of his coworkers paying him any mind, he snuck into Hoseok's office again and placed the note on his desk. He realized he didn't have a gift for Hoseok this time which sent him into a mild panic. His hands patted all of his body until he felt a small hard object in his pocket and pulled it out, a peppermint. He went back and forth about leaving it with the note before deciding he couldn't do any better at the moment, placing it on top of the note and going back to his desk.

 Changkyun looked up from his computer about an hour later when he noticed Hoseok walking back into his office. He still looked defeated as he sat down at his desk, but his gloomy expression shifted to a confused one when he noticed the foreign object on his desk. He picked up the peppermint with one hand and the note with the other and began to read the words on the small piece of paper. A bright smile found its way to the older man's face for the first time in a week and Changkyun would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter at the sight and swell with self pride for being the one that caused it.

 

_Lately your eyes have been sad and distant,_

_And the only gift I have is a small peppermint._

_Your shoulders are sagging and they have been for a while,_

_There isn't much I wouldn't do just to bring back that smile._

_~I.M._

 

* * *

 

**HOSEOK STRIKES BACK**

 

Today was just like any other day in Changkyun's life. He snoozed his alarm one too many times that morning and just barely made it to work on-time. He was slightly out of breath after running up a few flights of stairs when the elevator was taking too long. He plopped down in his chair, unceremoniously and dropped his bag on the ground, staring up at the ceiling as he fought to catch his breath. When he finally pulled himself together and decided he should start working, he was surprised to find a flower and a note on his desk. He raised an innocent eyebrow as he inspected the flower, before turning his attention to the letter and reading the words written for him.

 

_Well you managed to make this search for you incredibly hard,_

_How was I supposed to notice my admirer wasn't far?_

_It would've been easier if you signed it with your name,_

_But instead you used an alias and made this a game._

_So I took the bait and decided to play,_

_I think we'll both end up being winners today._

_I looked carefully at the words that were written on each note,_

_And I figured this mystery person must have sat close._

_Your descriptions of my expressions and demeanour are clear,_

_So the desk that you sit at has got to be near._

_After staring at the bunny I suddenly remembered,_

_It was once at the desk of a different staff member._

_Since the notes were sent in secret I thought, "Oh, he must be shy."_

_And you're the only coworker that won't look me in the eye._

_I bet you think I've never noticed you, and that I regret,_

_Because truthfully, I was smitten the first time we met._

_We both weren't paying attention and collided with one another,_

_I said sorry and you looked up, but you ran after you stuttered._

_For the rest of the day, I was distracted with thoughts of this mute._

_I thought, "Wow, that kid was awfully cute."_

_I pondered how to talk to you, I thought 'this crush must be pursued',_

_I got distracted by work, that's my only excuse._

_Then you started this game and you got my attention,_

_Now that I've got yours, can I ask just one question?_

_A simple nod, or shake of the head will suffice,_

_But if you look at me while you do it, that would be nice._

_If my search was a success and my answer is right,_

_Lim Changkyun, AKA I.M., go out with me tonight?_

_~Hoseok_

 

Changkyun probably looked like an idiot with his jaw hanging open as he slowly lifted his gaze to look to Hoseok, only to see the older boy meeting his gaze, with a nervous expression and a flower in his hand matching the one on Changkyun's desk. Changkyun would be an absolute moron to say no, but instead nodding or shaking his head, he got up and walked into Hoseok's office, slightly startling the older man. He sat in the chair in front of Hoseok's desk and took a deep breath to gather some courage before speaking.

 "Your guess was correct and the mystery has been solved, I can't say I'm not surprised that you even got involved. I'll finally answer your question and free you from your distress, I'd be an absolute fool to say anything but yes."

 Changkyun was rewarded with the brightest smile from Hoseok that he couldn't help but return. After all, he said it best in the second note that he wrote.

 

**_There isn't much I wouldn't do just to bring back that smile._ **


End file.
